prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Portia Perez
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Ottawa, Ontario Hollywood, California | trainer = Dave Dalton | debut = December 2003 | retired = October 11, 2015 }} Jenna Grattan (October 26, 1987) is a Canadian retired female professional wrestler best known under the stage name Portia Perez. Perez was known for her teamwork with Nicole Matthews, collectively known as The Canadian Ninjas. Professional wrestling career Perez made her professional debut in summer 2004 for Professional Wrestling Entertainment. While still in high school, Portia took bookings with many companies in Quebec and Ontario, including the promotion she trained with: Universal Wrestling Alliance. In 2005, Perez began accepting bookings in the United States, making her US debut for Cleveland All Pro Wrestling. She also competed for several other American companies, such as Heartland Wrestling Association in Cincinnati, Ohio, and IWA East Coast in Charleston, West Virginia. In January 2006, Portia took part in her first international tour, spending four weeks in Ireland's Irish Whip Wrestling and England's All Star Wrestling. After returning to Canada, she continued to perform in many Canadian and American companies, including debuting for Shimmer Women Athletes in May 2006. Perez made her Mexican wrestling debut in June 2006 as a masked competitor named Xtasis. She spent three weeks competing for Lucha Libre Feminil as well as appearing for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Perez returned to Europe in November 2006, touring once again with Ireland's Irish Whip Wrestling. During her trip, Perez took part in the Queens of Chaos 2 tournament in Paris, France and also debuted for Real Quality Wrestling in London's York Hall, challenging RQW Women's Champion "Jezebel" Eden Black. She returned to Europe for a third time in April 2007. She wrestled shows in England and Ireland over the course of four weeks. Perez missed all of her June and July 2007 dates after suffering a broken hand in a match against MsChif at Shimmer Women Athletes's June 2 show. She returned to action at Ring of Honor's July 27 show in Long Island. Perez formed a tag team with Nicole Matthews debuting at Shimmer Women Athletes's October 2007 show, later dubbed The Canadian NINJAs (National International Nation of Jalapeño Awesomeness). She began a feud with Allison Danger at Shimmer's July 5, 2008 show. On December 15, 2008 Perez was defeated by Angelina Love in a dark match for TNA Wrestling. On May 3, 2009, at the tapings of Volume 26 Perez and Matthews defeated Ashley Lane and Nevaeh to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. They would hold the titles for 692 days, before losing them to Hiroyo Matsumoto and Misaki Ohata on March 26, 2011. Jersey All Pro Wrestling On January 10, 2009, Perez made her Jersey All Pro Wrestling debut defeating Jennifer Blake. On August 1, 2009, she unsuccessfully challenged the JAPW Women's Champion Sara Del Rey for her title. After missing several shows she came back on January 9, 2010 in a Tag Team Match teaming with Mia Yim against The Addiction (Angeldust and Brittney Force). Portia's Team lost and Mia Yim turned on her aligning herself with the D-Factor. Anarchy Championship Wrestling Portia Perez fought and defeated Rachel Summerlyn to be crowned the first American Joshi Champion in a five-woman scramble in Austin, Texas on August 23. On January 17, 2010 At Guilty By Association in Austin, TX, Portia Perez defended and lost the American Joshi title to Rachel Summerlyn. On June 27, 2010 Perez was crowned the 2010 ACW Queen of Queens and also captured the ACW Canadian Joshi title for the 2nd time. On November 12, 2011 Perez won the ACW Heavyweight Championship in the first round of the 2011 Lone Star Classic, defeating former champion Darin Childs and Rachel Summerlyn in a three way. Perez would then lose the title on the same night, as she was defeated in the semi final of the tournament by JT LaMotta, thanks to interference by Robert Evans. Wrestlicious In early 2009 Grattan took part in the first season tapings of Wrestlicious, which began airing in March 2010. In the promotion she, as "Faith", teams with regular tag team partner Nicole Matthews, who portrays "Hope". She debuted on the fifth episode on March 31, teaming with Hope in a losing effort against the team of Charlotte and Paige Webb. NCW Femmes Fatales Perez fought and defeated Kylie Pierce at the debut show of NCW Femmes Fatales with her feet on the ropes. At the following show, on February 5, 2010, she was defeated by Mercedes Martinez. Due to her being one half of the SHIMMER Tag Team Champions she entered the tournament to declare the first ever NCW Femmes Fatales Champion and in the first round she defeated PJ Tyler. Retirement On October 10, 2015, at the SHIMMER 10th Anniversary weekend, Perez announced she would be retiring due to a neck injury. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Code Red :*Kalamazoo :*Kosher Pickle *'Nicknames' :*"Picture Perfect" :*"The reinvention" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Canadian Ninjas - with Nicole Matthews :*Young Rich And Ready For Action *'Theme music' :*"Edge Of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks (SHIMMER) Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW American Joshi Championship (2 times) **American Joshi Queen of Queens (2010) *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW W.I.L.D. Championship (1 time) *'Main Event Wrestling' **MEW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #30 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #32 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Nicole Matthews *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time ) - with Jason Axe See also *Portia Perez's event history *Portia Perez's Image gallery External links *PortiaPerez.com (Official Website) *Portia Perez Official Myspace *Portia Perez profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1987 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Legend City Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Living people Category:2015 retirements Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni